Aphrodite's feelings
by Nini-7
Summary: We find out how Aphrodite really feels about Zoey, but will she tell her? And if she does, how will Zoey react? Story takes place after Tempted. Aphrodite/Zoey
1. Chapter 1

**Aphrodite's feelings**

_Aphrodite's pov_

I can't quite remember when it all started, but when Zoey first arrived at the house of night I hated her. I felt like she was trying to take everything away from me. Her filled in mark was the most talked about topic, and I thought she wanted to take away my popularity. Then she took the leadership of the Dark Daughters and made all my friends turn there backs on me, at least that's what I thought back then, I hadn't realised that it was my fault all those things were happening to me. All I wanted was for her to have never come to the house of night.

But then, as I got to know her for who she was, and not just the girl with the filled in mark that took everything from me, all that changed. She was such a good person; I just couldn't hate her anymore. The more I learned about her, the more I wished that I could be her friend. However, as much as I wanted to I just couldn't, I was the most popular fledgling at the school and she hung out with the "nerd herd". I know that she was popular because of her filled-in mark, but if I tried to be her friend now, after all that I had did to her and her friends, everyone would think that I was only trying to become more popular.

I don't really know how but, somehow we ended up becoming friends anyway and we started to hang out more often. Even though it seemed that she had finally accepted me into her group of friends, I felt like the only reason was because the vamps couldn't read my mind either, so that I was the only one she could tell about certain stuff. There was no way I wanted her to know how I felt though, so I always put up this wall around myself, and doused my words with sarcasm. Sometimes when she was talking to me, it was hard to keep my wall up, it would fall for a second and I could tell that she had seen my fear.

I'm surprised she never noticed how strongly I felt about her, but I guess me going out with Darius was a good cover. Even though Zoey hadn't noticed, I would be very surprised if Stevie Rae hadn't either. My imprint with Stevie Rae seemed to be really strong, but maybe she had just thought that these feelings burning inside me were directed towards Darius. Unless she had noticed but had decided to keep her mouth shut, if that was the case, i'm would be very grateful to her. I really hadn't meant to string Darius along like I was but I did care about him, very much, and I couldn't hurt him. So I decide to put aside my feelings for Zoey and stay with Darius.

I thought that I had finally been able to forget about her but, when Heath died and we found Zoey on the ground with her soul shattered, I thought that she was dead. I froze and all I could do was stare as her friends crowded around her. Seeing Zoey like that, I thought that might die also, no one noticed that I was just standing there in numb horror as I watched the scene infront of me. When I finally noticed that she was still breathing, I felt better but still, the only thing I was able to think and say was "She's not dead" and I just kept repeating that to myself. I thought that maybe if I kept saying it at one point I would be able to believe it and regain control over my body.

**So this is my first fanfiction that I ever wrote...I don't know if it's good so please review and tell me what you tought about it. I've started chapter 2 so i'll update if you guys like it. I know it's not long, i'll try to make my other chapters longer. Anyway, tell me what you think of it and what I could do to make it better. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Aphrodite's pov_

After what felt like hours, but was probably only a few minutes, Stark lifted Zoey's body from the ground and brought her back inside. The sun was going to come up soon and none of them wanted to be caught outside when it did. I stared after them as they all walked away from me and after a moment of hesitation I followed the group. It was only then that I noticed Darius wasn't with the rest of them and stood a little ways away from me with a worried look on his face. He didn't deserve what I was doing to him.

"Is everything alright, my love?"

I forced myself to look up into his face, but when my gaze met his I just couldn't bring myself to answer the question. I knew that he loved me and I didn't deserve it at all. Here I stood in front of one of the best guys I had ever met and all I could do was think about Zoey. I thought that I had finally gotten over her and that only being her friend would be enough for me. However, when I saw her lying on the ground, almost dead, I couldn't help but regret not having tried to see if we could have been more than just friends.

_What am I thinking?! No way do I want to break up with Darius for something that I knew would never be. Might as well just give up on her and live a happy life with someone that actually loves me. _

"Aphrodite?"

Darius calling my name made me come back to reality and I remembered that I hadn't answered his question.

"Yeah, i'm fine." I lied and hoped that he didn't notice. The look on his face told me that he wasn't convinced, but he didn't say anything more. We walked silently back towards the group together.

**okay, so I know this chapter is really short...but i'll try to make the next one longer. It just seemed like a good place to cut the chapter. Anyway tell me what you guys think. If you like it i'll try to update again soon :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_Aphrodite's pov_

It was now a few hours after dawn, Stark had brought Zoey's body back to her room and had not left the room since. The rest of her friends had stayed for a while also, but had now all retreated to their rooms for the day.

I hadn't even been into Zoey's room since she had been brought back inside. I'd gone directly to my room, I didn't like to see Zoey like this, I was too afraid to go into her room right now, but I knew that eventually I would have to. When I'd gotten inside, I just went straight to my room. Darius had gone to see if everything was fine in Zoey's room, and then had followed me into my room.

I could feel Darius' eyes on me; I looked up at him and noticed he was staring at me with a concerned expression.

"I know you're worried about Zoey, but she'll be fine." He said.

I wanted to believe that he was telling the truth, but I could tell that, like me, he knew that it was a lot more complicated than that. If we couldn't find a way to bring Zoey's soul back to her body, she would never wake up again.

That thought made my eyes sting and I had to blink quickly to keep the tears from spilling out. I turned away from Darius so that he wouldn't notice I was crying, but it probably didn't work, for her came to sit beside me and I curled up into his arms as he whispered comforting words to me.

However, I couldn't keep my mind focused on what he was whispering; my mind just kept wandering to what would happen to Zoey. Suddenly I just couldn't sit here anymore; I had to go see Zoey. I disentangled myself from Darius and walked over to the door. Before opening the door I took a deep breath and composed myself, before turning head to look at Darius.

"I feel better now...so I'm just going to go see how Zoey's doing."

Darius got up and started walking towards her. "I'll come with you." He said with a small smile.

"No!" I said a little too quickly, and then I felt bad when I saw his confused expression. "I mean, you're probably tired, why don't you rest and I'll be back soon."

He opened his mouth to say something, but before he could speak I put my hand on his arm and said "I just want to be alone right now". The way he nodded and looked a little sad made my heart squeeze, so before I could change my mind, I opened the door and walked out.

"I'll be back soon." I said with a small smile before closing the door behind me.

**I'm trying to update as often as I can...but it's hard for me to find ideas for what will happen next. So please review this chapter and tell me if you have any ideas for what you would like to happen in the story. Anyway, i'll try to update soon. Hope you guys like the story so far :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_Aphrodite's pov_

I hesitated when I got to the door of Zoey's room. I wanted to see her, but I had to find a way to get Stark to leave the room for a little while. I took a deep breath and slowly opening the door, afraid of what I might see. The first thing I noticed was Zoey, still in the same unconscious state like the last time I'd seen her. Then I saw Stark, he was sitting on a chair next to Zoey's bed, he was almost asleep. Taking my chance to get a moment alone with Zoey, I spoke before I could change my mind and head back to my room.

"I could say here with Zoey for a while. It's almost noon, you should rest." I said.

"No, I won't rest until Zoey wakes up." He said but I already knew he would say no.

"Don't you think it would be better if when she wakes up, you'd be at full strength? She'll need you to help defeat Neferet and Kalona." I sighed knowing I wouldn't be able to make him leave. "Don't worry. If anything changes in her condition I'll come wake you up right away."

I thought he would refuse once again, but he surprised me by nodding slightly and saying. "Okay but if she moves, even just a little, come and get me." Then he got up slowly and left the room. It made me happy that I wasn't a red vamp, when the sun came up they nearly fainted from exhaustion.

I'd made up my mind that when Zoey woke up, I would tell her how I felt. Even if she rejected me, at least I wouldn't have to regret not ever telling her how I felt. I took another deep breath to try to calm myself as I walked over to her bed and sat in the chair where Stark had been a few moments ago.

I put my hand against her shoulder and shook her slightly. "Zoey, I have something important to tell you. So you have to wake up"

I sighed, the rising and falling of her chest as she breathed was the only thing that proved she was still alive. I sent a prayer to Nyx asking her to help Zoey find her way back to her body.

I took her hand in mine and whispered over and over again. "Zoey, wake up"

_Zoey's pov_

"Zoey…wake up…" the voice sounded familiar, but I didn't want to wake up. This dream was so peaceful; I wished I could stay here with Heath forever.

"Zoey, wake up" the voice was pulling me back to my body. "No, I don't want to go. Heath don't let them take me away." I yelled at him, but he just smiled sadly at me and said "You don't belong here Zo. You have to go back."

"Zoey, wake up" I finally realised who it was calling out to me, and my soul felt like it was slammed back into my body. Aphrodite's soft voice had forced me back into reality.

I felt a warm hand on mine and wondered who else was in the room. No way would Aphrodite hold my hand. Whoever it was had probably noticed that I woke up, because they suddenly let go of my hand and I herd Aphrodite's relived voice. "Zoey, thank the goddess your okay." I opened my eyes and found Aphrodite face staring down at me with tears running down her face. I looked around the room, but no one else was there, so I looked back up at her.

When she saw me staring at her, she quickly wiped her eyes and turned away from me looking embarrassed. I frowned wondering if there was something wrong with her.

"Aphrodite, are you okay?"

**Sorry for taking a while to update, but i'm trying to as often as I can. Anyway, so what did you guys think of this chapter? PLZ review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_Aphrodite's pov_

I hadn't noticed I was crying until Zoey looked up at me with a confused expression. I felt so embarrassed and could feel my cheeks burning, so I quickly turned away from her so she wouldn't notice.

"Aphrodite, are you okay?" All I wanted to do at that moment was throw my arms around her and tell her that I was now that she was back. However, I decided against it, not wanting to freak her out. I took a deep; I had to tell her how I felt before I changed my mind.

Remembering that I hadn't answered her question I said, "Yeah, I'm okay." Then I finally looked back at her. "Are you feeling okay? I have to talk to you about something."

She just stared into my eyes and I was about to look away, when she replied. "I'm fine." She sat up in her bed and smiled slightly at me. "What do you want to talk about?"

"I-" I was so nervous, it felt like I couldn't breath. She seemed to notice my reluctance to tell her so she placed her hand on top of mine, which sent shiver throughout my body, and said, "What happened in your vision, Aphrodite?" I tried to pull my hand away, but she held on to it and looked into my eyes. "Tell me what happened."

Finally I said, "I didn't have a vision" Then I swallowed through the lump in my throat and opened my mouth again to tell her what I had come here to say. _You can do it Aphrodite! I have to say it. NOW!_

I herd a soft sound behind me, but I was concentrating too hard on what I was about to do, that I didn't really notice it. This time I didn't pull my hand away from hers, instead I wrapped my fingers around her hand and blurted, "Zoey, I- I love you." I hadn't been able to look at her when I said it, but I felt her hand stiffen and was about to look up at her face to see what her expression was like, when I heard a sound behind me again.

This time the sound registered in my mind. Someone had been standing behind me, and heard what I just said. My face burning, I jumped up and turned around to face whoever was standing near the door. I covered my mouth as I gasped in shock. Staring at me with an expression I couldn't quite read was Darius. "No-" _I'm so sorry Darius. I never wanted you to find out like this. _I opened my mouth, not knowing what to say, but before I could speak he just turned around looking completely destroyed and left the room.

I took a step towards the door but then remembered that I'd just told Zoey that I loved her and hadn't even looked at her yet. I was so afraid of what I might see in her face, but I spun around and finally looked at her.

**I wrote this chapter pretty fast...so I don't know if it's that good. But tell me what you think of it. Plz review and i'll try to update again soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_Zoey's pov_

"Zoey, I love you." Those words just kept bouncing around in my head. As she turned back to look at me, I couldn't think of anything else. _Aphrodite loves me? Is she serious?_

Her words had surprised me, had made me feel nervous and confused when her eyes met mine. A shiver passed through my body, but I could feel that my face was burning bright red.

"Aphrodite, I- I…" I had no idea how to respond, so all I did was turn my face so that I could think about this for a moment without having to look at her.

I thought of how hers was the only voice that had been able to reach me while I was stuck in the Otherworld. When my soul had heard her voice it was as if I was connected to her, drawn to that sweet voice that was calling me back to reality. The pull of Aphrodite's words had been so strong that even if I'd wanted to, I wouldn't have been able to escape them.

At that moment I felt so confused. I wasn't sure anymore how I really felt about Aphrodite. _I mean, I can't love Aphrodite? Can I? She's my friend…that's why finding out that she loves me is affecting me like this. _However, as I thought those words, I could feel deep within me that it wasn't the truth.

I knew that I was lying to myself but I just didn't want to believe it. I was too confused that when I finally turned to look up at Aphrodite, I still didn't know what to say to her or what to do in the situation I was now in.

As if she could feel how I was feeling now, Aphrodite slowly walked over to the side of my bed. She looked at me for a few seconds then leaned down and wrapped her arms around me. I felt my body stiffen in her hold, but I soon felt the warmth of her body against mine and started to relax into her.

After a few minutes of just sitting there with Aphrodite's warm grip around me, I took a deep breath and pulled away from her so that I could look into her face. I hadn't noticed that I had started crying until I tasted the salty tears fall into my mouth when I opened it to speak.

"Aphrodite, I-I'm so confused…" was all that I managed to say. I felt her hand to my cheek as she wiped away my tears, the feeling of her hand on my face felt weirdly calming. She looked deep into my eyes as she whispered "It's okay." She had leaned her face closer to mine as she spoke, her eyes now searching my face. I saw her eyes pause as they passed my lips. I still wasn't really sure how I felt but I didn't pull away from her as she pulled my face closer to hers and pressed her lips to mine.

**So what did you guys think? I decided to put this chapter in Zoey's pov to show how she was feeling about what just happened, was it okay, or do you think I should have just kept it in Aphrodite's pov? Anyway please review! I'll try to update again soon :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_Aphrodite's pov_

I was surprised when Zoey didn't pull away from me. It gave me more confidence, so I deepened the kiss, wrapping my arms around her, pressing my body to hers. At that moment I felt her body stiffen a little, but she didn't push me away, so I released my grip a little.

When the kiss ended we were both breathing hard. I looked deep into her eyes, then bowed my head and said in a low voice, "I'm sorry. I…I didn't mean to jump at you so suddenly like that."

She touched my shoulder lightly. "Aphrodite…if I really wanted to stop you…I could've done it easily."

I glanced up at her face and noticed she had a small smile on her lips. That made me relax a little, enough for me to ask, "So…does this mean that…you- you like me too?"

Her smile faded as she thought of what to say, I was so afraid she would say no. What would I do if she did? I'd feel so embarrassed. I'd just kissed her and I didn't even know if she liked me. Oh Goddess! Now I just felt like an idiot.

She took a deep breath and opened her mouth to say something, finally. However, right at that moment, I heard the door open. Like if I'd burned myself, I jumped away from Zoey and looked at whoever had come in, hoping that it wasn't Darius again. I could feel my face turning red as I saw Stark standing next to the door staring at Zoey.

"Zoey! Your awake!" He said as he ran to her, smiling.

_Zoey's pov_

All I could do was stare as Stark ran to me. I knew that he hadn't seen what had just happened between me and Aphrodite, but I couldn't make myself speak. I was still in shock and was feeling more confused than ever. I mean, I liked Stark. A lot. But…

I glanced at Aphrodite for a second, then quickly looked away. I'd liked it when she kissed me, but I kept denying it to myself, because I was afraid of what that would mean.

"Zoey? Are you okay?" Stark's worried tone made me remember where I was, and I felt my face turn bright red. I swallowed hard and nodded slowly. "I'm okay…"

I saw Aphrodite twitch slightly then walk towards the door. "I'll just leave you two alone." I could hear a slight note of jealousy in her voice. That made me want to cry. Why did my life have to be so complicated all the time?

I know that I had to talk to Stark, but I really needed to figure out what I was going to do about Aphrodite.

**I know this chapter is really short...i'm trying to make them longer. Anyway, so do you guys think she should talk with Stark or Aphrodite first? PLZ review :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_Zoey's pov_

I looked up at Aphrodite to see her give me a small sad smile before opening the door and stepping out of the room. As she was closing the door I realised that I didn't want her to leave.

"Wait…" I'd meant to yell, but what came out of me was just a choked whisper. I took a deep breath and cleared my throat and opened my mouth to try again, but by then she had already closed the door. I tried to get up to go after her but my body felt too weak and fell back onto the bed.

"Zoey, don't push yourself too hard, you just woke up." Stark's worried look hadn't come off his face, but he looked really happy that I was awake again.

I looked deep into his eyes. "Stark, there's something I need to tell you, but first I have to talk to Aphrodite."

"What is it Zoey? Just tell me now, and then you can talk to her."

I sighed. "I can't. Just go get her and I'll talk to you after." I tried to give him a reassuring smile.

He looked at me and then it was his turn to sigh. "Okay, but I'll be waiting right outside the door."

"Fine." I didn't know what else to say. He got up and walked to the door, giving me a small smile before going out in search of Aphrodite.

_Aphrodite's pov_

As I closed the door behind me, I was so angry with myself. How could I let myself become jealous over this? I knew it was going to happen. Zoey didn't love me. After that thought, I just couldn't stay inside anymore. I could feel my feet moving me forward towards the doors, and when I stepped outside, I took a deep breath of fresh air and couldn't stand anymore.

I don't know how long I sat on the steps next to door before someone shaking my shoulder brought me back to reality. I looked up to see Stark staring at me with a somewhat worried look on his face.

"Not that I really care, but are you okay? You don't look so good."

I didn't feel so good either and I couldn't think of a sarcastic remark to reply back so all I said was, "I'm fine." I looked around him. "Where's Zoey? She didn't come with you?"

His worried expression became more dominant on his face. "She's still in her room. I think her trip to the otherworld has taken more of her strength than she thinks. She sent me to come get you, she said she had to talk to you about something."

That gave me renewed hope and I got up quickly. As I walked back to Zoey's room I was only half conscious of the fact that Stark was following me. As I got to the door I turned to face him. "I think she wants us to talk alone, so why don't you just go polish your arrows or something."

"I don't polish my arrows. And I wasn't going to intrude on your _important_ conversation. I told Zoey I'd wait outside the door and go talk to her after you were done"

He leaned against the wall, and I could tell he didn't want to wait. I didn't really care so I just said, "Whatever." and walked into the room.

I looked at Zoey and smiled at her. I could tell that she felt uncomfortable, but when I smiled at her, she smiled back at me slightly and I could see her face turn a light shade of pink. Seeing her blush because of me, made it hard for me not to walk over to the side of her bed right at this moment and kiss her again. I knew I shouldn't, so I just stood next to the door.

"Aphrodite…I-" I sighed, why couldn't she just say what she wanted to say. _This is starting to make me really mad. _

"Zoey, we both know what we're here to _talk_ about, so just tell me already!" I hadn't really yelled but I saw her eyes widen slightly at my sudden outburst.

"Aphrodite, come here and calm down." She nodded to the chair next to her bed, and I reluctantly went to sit beside her bed.

When I was sitting next to her she looked deep into my eyes. "Aphrodite…" I thought she was finally going to tell me how she felt but instead she sat up and moved closer to me. I hadn't really realised what was happening she put her hand on the back of my head, pulled me closer and kissed me.

**Sorry guys for taking so long to update, I had to study for exams, and get ready for my prom and grad. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Tell me what you think. I'll try to update again soon. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

_Zoey's pov_

The kiss deepened as she pulled herself onto the bed beside me. I wrap my arms around her, it feels so different than when I'm with Heath, Erik or Stark, she's so small in my arms compared to them. When I'm with them I feel like they're protecting me, but with Aphrodite, I feel like I should be the one protecting, so I tighten my grip on her.

Suddenly, like I just realised what I was doing, I pulled away and pushed her lightly away from me. "Aphrodite, I…" I still don't know what to say, maybe I do feel the same way she does about me, but I can't make those words come out of my mouth. The thought of me and Aphrodite makes me blush a little and I look deep into her eyes hoping she understands what I'm trying to say. She seemed to understand because she gave me a small smile and placed her hand over mine.

I took her hand in mine, still looking in her eyes. "Aphrodite, I'm really sorry…but I need to talk to Stark now." I saw a hint of sadness cross her face, before her expression went back to normal. "Fine, I'll see you later Zoey." She pulled her hand free of mine and stood up, but before she could take a step away from me, I reached out and grabbed her hand again.

I looked up at her for a moment and she started becoming impatient. "What?"

"Aphrodite, don't tell anyone about-about…" I swallowed hard and barely managed to whisper the next word, I don't even know if she heard it. "…us."

Even if she didn't hear me, I know she understood what I was trying to say. She didn't look very happy about it though and I knew for sure when her next words came out with a sarcastic edge to them. "Right, because when I leave the room, the first thing I was thinking of doing, is making an announcement to everyone about what just happened in here. Why don't I just go tell Stark first, since he's right outside the door." Then she relaxed a little and this time when she spoke she wasn't being sarcastic anymore. "Zoey, do you really think I would go around telling everyone?"

I sighed, not wanting to argue with her right now, "No, but I just wanted to make sure."

"Whatever." She pulled away from my grip and walked out the room.

_Aphrodite's pov_

When I got out the door I took a deep breath and sighed. I know that I shouldn't have become angry, but I was already upset about the fact that the first thing she thinks of doing after kissing me is talk to Stark. I mean, I know she's going to have to tell him sometime, but why does it have to be right now.

Then when she told me not to tell anyone, I felt like she didn't trust me to be able to keep a secret. How many times has she come to instead of going to her friends, and I never went around telling people about it. I just thought she trusted me enough to know that I wouldn't tell anyone, it's not like I want everyone to about this yet anyway.

I realise that I'm still just standing outside the door, so I take another deep breath and start down the hall. I notice Stark sitting on a bench a little ways down, I guess he didn't notice me come out of Zoey's room. "Hey, Arrow boy!" He looks up at me. I try not to sound too angry. "Zoey says she wants to talk to you now." He gets up and raises an eyebrow at me, but doesn't say anything. I watch as he goes into Zoey's room, then I turn and continue down the hall.

**So, what did you think of this chapter? I need some ideas on what could happen next, so tell me what you think. Please Review and i'll try to update again soon. :)**


End file.
